Cri Silencieux
by LightKingdom
Summary: Prologue : Tsubasa est désormais bien entouré. Seulement, le lourd fardeau d'un passé oublié ne cesse de le tirer vers le bas et l'empêche de se délier de ses secrets délabrés [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

_**Fiction : Cri Silencieux**_

 **Titre** : Cri Silencieux

 _ **Prologue**_ : Tsubasa est désormais bien entouré, seulement, le lourd fardeau d'un passé oublié ne cesse de le tirer vers le bas et l'empêche de se délier de ses secrets délabrés.

 **Anime** : Metal Fight Beyblade (Pas de spoiler de la série, du moins je ne pense pas faire référence à quelque chose de furtif)

 **Genre** : Drame (Pas de mort).

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de l'histoires appartiennent principalement à Takafumi Adachi ainsi que Kunihisa Sugishima... Quelques apparitions sans trop d'importance seront bien évidemment de moi mais ils ne sont pas à prendre comme étant des OOC, ils sont seulement utilitaires à la fiction ;) !

 **Raiting** : T car il y aura de la violence mais aucune scène de sexe ne sera divulguée dans cette fiction.

 **Auteur** : Lightkingdom; cette histoire est le pur fruit de mon imagination, si il y a une quelconque coïncidence avec une autre fiction ou histoire, je m'en excuse par avance et j'espère que cela n'importunera pas votre écriture.

 **Note d'auteur** **:** Ceci est ma toute première fiction et comparé à d'autres auteurs dont je suis fan, je semble réellement ridicule. Enfin bon, on a tous commencé quelque part non ? Je ne préviens pas lorsque je poste puisque j'essaie d'écrire chapitre par chapitre et ensuite le poster, c'est plus évident pour moi. Au pire, venez régulièrement sur mon compte fanfiction et vous verrez x) (oui ça fait cliché je sais). D'ailleurs, il m'arrive de louper des fautes lorsque j'écris, si vous en apercevez une, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Toute critique (méliorative bien entendu) est le bienvenu les amis !

Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture parce que bon sang, je me suis donnée un mal fou pour enfin réussir à la poster, cette fiction.

Chapitre 1 :

Le ciel ébène, ombragé de partiels et malheureux nuages cendrés, surplombait la ville de bey city depuis déjà bien des dernières journées tempérées durant lesquelles les éperviers d'automne quittaient la région vers les plaines japonaises sudistes à la recherche de nouveaux habitats plus charnels paraissaient prodigieuses aux yeux des habitants. Avec, les dernières feuilles rouges de sakura chutaient, à la même cadence que la neige frigide sur le goudron des trottoirs des villes du Kantô, ne laissaient plus que la lumière artificielle des lampadaires pour guider le chemin des derniers étudiants et travailleurs. Les événements ésotériques étaient des plus agréables dès lors que la saison hivernale s'approchait à grand pas. Ainsi, les chants gais des oiseaux de la région avaient été remplacés par le bruit silencieux des panneaux publicitaires des plus grands et attrayants boulevards très côtoyés dans lesquelles se promenaient assidûment des centaines de personnes, toutes activités confondues dont étudiants, jeunes adultes et familles s'y rendaient. L'air froid de la nuit accentué par la fraîcheur du mois de décembre forçaient les habitants à y retrouver leur foyer bien que finalement, ce ne fut qu'en frôlant les deux heures du matin que la plupart des rues furent enfin vides, que le silence avait finit par régner sur les plus grandes places et que la quasi-totalité des citoyens y avaient trouvés le sommeil...

C'est aussi à ce moment de la nuit que quelque part, plus précisément au rebord de la fenêtre d'un vaste appartement du haut immeuble de l'AMBB Japonaise que s'agitaient les songes d'un adolescent sans conviction, à l'esprit tourmenté par les vestiges d'un passé incertain, l'âme vide et délaissée. Ainsi, enfin seul après une longue journée de corvées et d'activités des plus consternantes, il fixait les hauteurs de la ville alors plongée dans le noir, rajoutant une certaine exhibition au paysage figée. Le doux vent d'est renforcée par la fraîcheur de l'alizé caressait délicatement ses cheveux argenté, flottant à la légère brise agréable et réconfortante. Il ressentait les frissons de la basse température du soir le traverser des omoplates au bassin.

Les yeux ambres du jeune homme, perdus dans l'obscurité du haut panorama et trahit par quelques jeux de lumières imperceptibles, décelèrent la fumée grisé et nocive naissant du bout d'une cigarette, saisit entre l'index et le majeur frêle de l'argenté, dont le bout igné s'embrasa de nouveau alors que les lèvres rosies de l'adolescent entourèrent le maigre cylindre de nicotine. La récente bouffée inspirée coula en lui, l'appréhension d'une telle addiction cachée s'effaçant au fil du temps qui passait, un moment de relâchement accueillit par la monotonie et l'opacité de l'âme abandonné du jeune garçon. L'unique consolation de la triste réalité dans laquelle il demeurait s'écoulait telle un véritable châtiment au sein de son essence salît. La souillure de son ardeur, ternit par la confusion d'un passé indigné, opposé de ceux dont ses alliés avaient été exposés, le traînait par la bas, dans l'extrême vide.

Suite à de longues secondes de réflexions, il fixa l'embout de la tige incendié quelques instants. Celle-ci évoqua subitement des souvenirs interdits, insupportables, non endossables. La commémoration de la rancœur endurée pendant plus de sept ans repassait en boucle au fond de sa conscience. Les coups, les blessures, les cris, les insultes, les pleurs, les brûlures mais aussi les cicatrices qui ne lui étaient que trop familières. La honte ressentit lorsqu'il sortait à la cour du pensionnat, rejeté par les autres enfants, eux, tout à fait _n_ ormaux, le contraste perçu entre _lui_ et les autres, la solitude supportée tout au long de sa jeunesse antérieur. Aucune famille, pas d'amis, pas de confidents, absolument personne. Toute cette souffrance somnolait en lui, il la creusait à grandes pelletées au fin fond de lui-même, de son plein grès. Nul n'avait jamais pu entendre ses plaintes, il n'en avait prononcé aucune, il se contentait d'endurer tout cet enfer sans la moindre doléance. Il avait tout bonnement finit par arrêter de se battre, arrêter de nier, arrêter d'espérer qu'un jour, toute cette douleur se stopperait. Les vestiges d'un passé détruit par la noirceur de l'âme d'un homme ne lui souhaitant que l'euthanasie pour se soigner ses propres ignominies.

Et ce fut comme souvent, lorsque seules la déréliction et la solitude lui portaient compagnie, à une heure bien tardive de la nuit, qu'il sombra de nouveaux dans les mémoires funestes qui n'avaient cessées de croître au fil des ans. L'une et très certainement la plus claire, sa première rencontre avec le responsable du désespoir dans lequel il avait été enfermé.

 _ **Flashback : 15th November 2016 – Westminster Londres 5 AM**_

En une douce matinée nuageuse d'automne, à l'aube, un homme vêtu d'un sombre manteau âcre, portant un chapeau élancé se présenta devant l'entrée d'un grand bâtiment à l'architecture noble dont l'immense porte métallique dissimulait une étrange plaque argentique gravée. Très peu concerné, la silhouette masculine se pencha légèrement afin d'y lire l'inscription : "St James Orphenage, Westminster London". A présent sûr du bon emplacement du building, il plissa l'un de ses sourcils et porta habilement sa main à la poignée, ouvrant ainsi le grillage avant d'y pénétrer de l'extérieur. Une belle et grande allée l'accueillit, ornée de buissons verts délicatement entretenus, donnant l'atmosphère des luxueux et nobles jardin parisiens. Le style distingué du verger portait un certain attrait supplémentaire à la réputée bâtisse britannique pour ses enfants et adolescents sans ascendants.

Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres tandis que devant lui, un petit garçon aux courts cheveux ivoirins était fermement tenu des poignets par les mains froides et ridées d'une femme à l'âge avancé dont les cheveux tintaient vers le gris. L'enfant de cinq ans tout au plus possédait de grand yeux dorés dont les pupilles profanes étaient humidifiés tout comme sa blême peau de ses joues creuses et blanchâtres. Une écorchure restait notamment visible sur le maigre genoux du garçon et ceux malgré la dure résistance des vêtements coûteux et aristocrates de l'établissement. Les deux résidents accoutrés de noirs s'approchèrent lentement de la personne, intimidante et discernée comme terrifiante par le fils.

-Bonsoir mon garçon, j'imagines que tu es le jeune Tsubasa Leah Thomas

L'homme aux allures raffinées, s'agenouilla vis-à-vis du petit garçon en face de lui, ébahit, effectivement, personne ne lui parlait jamais en temps normal.

Le garçon ne réagit pas, bien trop méfiant face aux gens en général. Informé par sa timidité excessive, l'homme afficha un simple sourire médusé, l'entraînant à ses côtés quoi qu'un peu trop brusquement pour attirer la confiance de l'enfant.

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

Ce soir là ne fut que le déclenchement d'un enfer indécent, interminable et dévastateur. L'orphelin âgé de seulement cinq ans ne se doutait pas encore que la tournure qu'allait prendre sa vie serait encore plus tragique que dans celle où il se trouvait auparavant. Il était promit à un avenir incertain, sombre, dangereux, où personne ne sera là pour l'épauler dans la dure torture qu'il subirait au quotidien de sa jeune enfance. Le malheur d'un jeune innocent livré à la mauvaise personne dès lors que sa vie était déjà ignorante, tout cela n'était qu'un lamentable cercle vicieux.

Une atmosphère cruelle recevra le fils pendant les sept années à venir où seule la violence servira de foyer au jeune garçon qui se retrouvera à nouveau seul et abandonné de tous. La rancœur d'un homme exposée à l'ignorance d'un enfant, déjà traîné par les troubles empreintes de son court passé ravagé par l'agressivité hormis présente de son orphelinat que ce soit par ses camarades ou bien même les sœurs de l'internat. Le garçon n'avait pourtant pas l'impression qu'il aurait pu un jour tomber plus bas que de là où il se tenait et pourtant il n'aura suffit que de quelques mois pour le blessé à un point de non retour, où l'argenté en était venu à oublier ce qu'était même la souffrance. Il ne s'identifiait qu'à un être infâme que l'on ne peut plus heurter.

Une dizaine de minute, à fumer une cigarette, le temps de repenser à des débris de vie est amplement suffisant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

 **Titre** : Cri Silencieux

 _ **Prologue**_ : Tsubasa est désormais bien entouré, seulement, le lourd fardeau d'un passé oublié ne cesse de le tirer vers le bas et l'empêche de se délier de ses secrets délabrés.

 **Anime** : Metal Fight Beyblade (Pas de spoiler de la série, du moins je ne pense pas faire référence à quelque chose de furtif)

 **Genre** : Drame (Pas de mort).

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de l'histoires appartiennent principalement à Takafumi Adachi ainsi que Kunihisa Sugishima... Quelques apparitions sans trop d'importance seront bien évidemment de moi mais ils ne sont pas à prendre comme étant des OOC, ils sont seulement utilitaires à la fiction ;) !

 **Raiting** : T car il y aura de la violence mais aucune scène de sexe ne sera divulguée dans cette fiction.

 **Auteur** : Lightkingdom; cette histoire est le pur fruit de mon imagination, si il y a une quelconque coïncidence avec une autre fiction ou histoire, je m'en excuse par avance et j'espère que cela n'importunera pas votre écriture.

 **Note d'auteur** **:** Merci pour les reviews de YAMIK0 qui me font toujours grand plaisir à lire.

Chapitre 2 :

Le cri d'un aigle royal, déployant ses grandes et massives ailes brunes, survolant l'étriquée vallée japonaise le retînt.

 _ **Flashback 16th April 2020 – Koganei, Kantô**_

 **POV Tsubasa.O/T**

Il devait être aux alentours de huit heure du soir, j'étais patiemment accosté à la fenêtre de ma chambre donnant vu sur le grand et vaste parc de la ville. La maison m'accueillant située sur les hauteurs de la montagne de Koganei, me permettait d'observer tout, d'une distance éloignée bien sûr, comme les habitudes des gens d'ici ou bien les immenses forêts de pins vertes en face de la colline. J'aimais beaucoup cette ville, les citoyens y étaient agréables et très sympathiques, l'environnement était très soigné et la pollution semblait être écartée de cet endroit. Les japonais me semblaient être des personnes joyeuses, gaies, gentilles et aussi très actives, la plupart des adultes étaient déjà levés à cinq heure du matin pour partir travailler. La persévérance et le savoir vivre semblaient être deux valeurs très importantes aux yeux des gens de ce peuple, du moins, c'est-ce que j'arrivais à en déduire du haut de mes neuf ans.

Effectivement, cela faisait maintenant près de quatre ans que j'avais quitté ma ville natale anglaise –si natale soit elle- afin de rejoindre, accompagné de mon père adoptif une ville japonaise nommée Koganei de la préfecture de Tokyo au Japon. Autrefois, je n'étais jamais sortit de mon orphelinat d'Angleterre et encore moins d'Europe, alors le choc psychologique d'une telle liberté, à pouvoir me balader dans une ville, inconnue et étrangère m'avait été une véritable aventure. Et il n'y avait pas que ça, mes parents déjà responsabilisés par deux fils de treize et quinze ans ont été contraints de me ligués leur nom : désormais j'étais un Ōtori. Etant régulièrement entouré d'élèves, en classe, les autres enfants ont pu me présenter la signification de leurs noms et prénoms, les kanji japonais déterminaient cela. Je me suis renseignée et je me suis aperçu qu'Ōtori était formé du kanji de la grandeur ainsi que celui des oiseaux. Étrangement, j'aime beaucoup les volatiles, ils sont intéressants et très gentils... Passons.

Un moment de découverte vite brisée par les agissements brutaux et violents que me faisait endurer mon père au quotidien. Il avait dévoilé son véritable visage quelques jours seulement après mon arrivée et j'ai rapidement comprit qu'il prenait un plaisir fou à me faire du mal, surement étais-je le seul enfant de la famille qui subissait les coups, les blessures, les insultes et querelles. En réalité, je ne parlais pas avec les progénitures biologiques de la maison, aînés à moi, nous n'avions rien de conjoint. Premièrement, nous n'étions pas du même sang et puis nous n'avions pas de points communs; contrairement à eux, je ne pratiquais pas d'arts martiaux japonais comme le Kenjutsu, le Karatédo ou encore l'Aïkido. Et puis, je n'étais qu'en primaire tandis qu'eux étaient déjà au collège. J'espérais seulement qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas affaires aux même traumatismes journaliers que moi.

J'haïssais ce père de famille de tout mon cœur; ce même homme qui paraissait si appréciable et doux de l'extérieur, père responsable et droit aux yeux des autres. Le respect lui était alors dédié dans tout le lotissement et ses environs, il m'avait sauvé d'un avenir indésirable et me laissait remonter la pente, quels ignorants ! Combien d'éloges avait-il reçu grâce à cela ? Je m'étais surpris à regretter mon orphelinat, au moins, là bas, je n'étais pas battu après les cours du soir ou les prières.

Je regrettais aussi mes parents, j'espérais toujours qu'ils viendraient me chercher, qu'ils me sortirait de là et me ferait enfin vivre une vie normal, la même que ceux des autres enfants de l'école. Je les enviaient, à la sortie de l'école; toutes les mamans ramenaient un goûter pour leur fils avant de les amener au parc avec les autres enfants. Quand je passais devant, les parents discutaient entre eux, poliment, sans la moindre once d'agressivité et les enfants jouaient au ballon ou à la corde à sauté, riants aux éclats, ce qui me redonnait, je l'avoue, une once d'espoir. Voire un enfant rire, même moi je trouvais cela agréable... Peut-être était ce du à ma maturité, ma débrouillardise ou bien encore ma personnalité.

J'aimais imaginer ce qu'étaient mes parents avant de périr ou bien alors penser à ce à quoi nous aurions joués, où nous serions partis en vacance, si moi aussi j'aurais pu aller m'amuser au parc avec les autres.

Mais encore, je rêvais d'un ami, quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais éventuellement pu parler, quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais pu jouer au ballon... Peut-être ne méritais-je pas cela ?

J'entendis soudainement la porte de ma chambre claquer, brutalement, les murs tremblèrent une fois de plus. Habitué, je ne sursautais plus, je ne bougeais plus, j'étais éduqué et je savais que le moment était venu pour moi de me faire frapper, de nouveau, je ne pouvais pas prétendre que j'ignorais ce qui allait se passer.

-Tsubasa, tu restes encore devant la fenêtre à rien faire ?! Merde alors, il y a la cuisine à laver pourtant ! Cela mérite une bonne punition...

Mon père se jeta à la porte, j'entendis le cliqueter de la serrure se refermer. Visiblement, il ne changeait pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes du jeudi soir. Il me retourna hâtivement par le poignet, je me fit battre de plein fouet par son poing s'abattant à une vitesse folle sur mon estomac, me forçant à m'allonger dos au lit. Je ne ressentis qu'une forte démangeaison, la douleur s'évanouissait au fil et à mesure des mois. A peine eu-je le temps de souffler et mon assaillant m'attrapa par le col de la chemise avant de me plaquer au mur, les mains liées. Je n'eu le temps de ressentir la moindre douleur que déjà, je sentis mon malsain tuteur me gifler de ses mains poisseuses et salies. La suite ne m'était pas inconnue, je me contentais juste à fermer les yeux et à cesser d'écouter les injures dégoûtantes qu'il me criait.

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

L'oiseau dominait le ciel, pratiquant de légers cercles dans les hauteurs. Les pupilles noires de l'adolescent se dilataient, s'accoutumant malgré la forte obscurité présente. Ce dernier semblait ne pas vouloir laisser seul; l'animal était si différent de l'homme : loyal, honnête et généreux, contrairement à l'humain qui n'était que le reflet même de l'avarice et de la voracité.

L'argenté se demandait encore combien de temps il tiendrait sur ce monde plongée dans l'égocentrisme, l'hypocrisie et la superficialité. Les pêchés humains dégradaient l'âme de trop d'innocents, la société tuait les hommes.

Le seul rayon de lumière le maintenant était la cendre flottante après une autre inhalation apaisante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Cri Silencieux

 _ **Prologue**_ : Tsubasa est désormais bien entouré, seulement, le lourd fardeau d'un passé oublié ne cesse de le tirer vers le bas et l'empêche de se délier de ses secrets délabrés.

 **Anime** : Metal Fight Beyblade (Pas de spoiler de la série, du moins je ne pense pas faire référence à quelque chose de furtif)

 **Genre** : Drame (Pas de mort).

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de l'histoires appartiennent principalement à Takafumi Adachi ainsi que Kunihisa Sugishima... Quelques apparitions sans trop d'importance seront bien évidemment de moi mais ils ne sont pas à prendre comme étant des OOC, ils sont seulement utilitaires à la fiction ;) !

 **Raiting** : T car il y aura de la violence mais aucune scène de sexe ne sera divulguée dans cette fiction.

 **Auteur** : Lightkingdom; cette histoire est le pur fruit de mon imagination, si il y a une quelconque coïncidence avec une autre fiction ou histoire, je m'en excuse par avance et j'espère que cela n'importunera pas votre écriture.

 **Note d'auteur** **:** Bonsoir, c'est avec un peu de retard que je poste le troisième chapitre de ma fiction, révisions du brevet blanc obligées, je vous souhaite cependant une agréable lecture. Encore une fois, YAMIK0 m'est d'un grand soutient, je vous invite à aller découvrir ses fictions _Beyblade Metal Fight_ qui sont toutes très bien écrites.

Chapitre 3 :

Le bruit sourd d'une ambulance, roulant à forte vitesse sur les routes désertes de Bey City, brisa le lourd silence que formaient la nuit et le vide.

S'en était une distraction, un amusement, deviner si le blessé avait eu la chance périr ou demeurait en vie.

Et pourtant, les secondes défilaient, telles des aiguilles funestes tandis que loin devant, le camion s'échappait de son champ de vision dans un autre arrondissement de la ville, lui aussi envahit par la gèle et l'obscurité. Son regard se figea quelques instants sur ce point de néant, où ses pupilles dilatées s'assombrissaient au fil et à mesure du temps.

Une petite brûlure au coin de son avant bras l'interpella soudainement: une cendre avait fuit sur sa peau fraîche et nue, recouverte un peu plus loin par un vêtement léger, gris ombré que reflétait son état psychique détruit. Pourquoi ce contacte ne l'avait il pas heurté ? Pourquoi les sentiments lui manquaient ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas à son état ? Il voulait crier au monde que ça n'allait pas, que ses éclats n'étaient que les attraits de son ombre, que cette présence maléfique le suivait au quotidien mais rien ne sortait de ses lèvres, jamais. La plainte n'avait jamais été l'un de ses recours.

Pourtant, il y avait une once d'espoir au sein de tout ce malheur, des petits éléments qui faisaient que quelque part il ne s'était pas encore élancé au saut de l'ange. Ces sourires innocents que le blondinet encore écarté de ce monde lui dévoilait, les cris enthousiastes de ses amis lorsqu'une bataille était remportée ou les gestes compatissants de Ryo et Hikaru à son égare. Ces quelques détails le supportait, le maintenait en vie, étaient quelque peu plus efficaces que les anti dépresseurs, les cachets ou les somnifères. Intérieurement, il priait pour que cela soit suffisant, son esprit lui prouvait que non.

 _ **Flashback 4th June 2022 – Japon Koganei**_

 _ **POV Tsubasa. O**_

J'étais sur la route que rejoignait ma maison après l'éprouvante journée passée à mon collège local tout juste situé à une vingtaine de minute de chez moi. J'observais alors le ciel gris et ténébreux -tel qu'à son habitude lors des premiers jours du mois de Juin- avec grande attention. Les oiseaux d'est se faufilaient entre les nuages broussailleux qu'offrait les hauteurs, sans grands efforts, ils survolaient tous simultanément la vallée.

Régulièrement, les élèves de mon établissement scolaire me doublaient contrairement à eux je n'étais pas pressé de rentrer à la maison, les choses n'avaient pas changées, s'étaient elles peut-être même empirées au fil des années ? J'avais onze ans, je n'étais pas apte à me défendre contre un homme d'un demi mètre de plus que moi, le moineau contre le buffle, le prisonnier face à son détenteur. Une force herculéenne qui m'abattait à chaque coup, chaque gifle, chaque insulte. Alors oui, tout s'était aggravé.

Le pire restait encore à venir : le père de famille, au sein de notre habitat, afin de rémunérer plus d'argent s'était grâce à quelques connaissances mis au trafic de stupéfiants aux jeunes lycéens de la ville. Cela faisait visiblement des mois que cela durait sans que rien ne se fasse pour contrer la vente, j'étais exposé à cette dangereuse ambiance dans la famille et les deux fils, pour s'en sortir, avaient suivis la même voie. Etais-je destiné au même parcours ? Je n'osais le demander, jamais rien ne sortait de mes lèvres, je me contentais d'observer patiemment les échanges, de subir les douleurs causées par mon père, de me taire face aux injures.

J'avais peur de ce que j'allais devenir.

J'appréhendais les réveils et me confortais la nuit. Quand est ce qu'on me libérera de cet enfer permanent ? Je ne demande pas grand chose, juste vivre comme un enfant de onze ans.

Ma maison n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres et pourtant, la fatigue se faisait déjà ressentir. J'arrivais à déceler les actes de mes parents à la vue des voitures avariées de plusieurs trafiquants routiniers. Une chance inespérée celle d'entrer le plus discrètement possible et filer dans ma chambre. J'empoignais la porte et l'ouvrit, jetant un vaste regard à travers l'entrée, personne ne s'y assiégeait, je m'empressais de monter à l'étage quand une voix grotesque se leva envers ma direction. Mes paupières se plissèrent aussi vite.

-Et gamin ! Vas me chercher une cannette à la cuisine, j'ai soif !

L'allure impolie de mon interlocuteur, l'un des plus jeunes trafiquant du réseau, me fit frémir. Il n'était jamais bon d'être une connaissance de ce type, certains en ayant déjà fait les frais après avoir stoppé une consommation régulière. J'en jugeais rapidement utile d'exécuter son ordre et obéit.

En direction de la pièce délabrée, sombre et inquiétante, j'allumai la lumière et saisit la dangereuse boisson trônant la place parmi tant d'autres sur le plan de travail poussiéreux, mais aussitôt revenu, mon souffle se coupa instantanément. Dans le salon, un étudiant, étranger à moi de quelques années plus vieux, trois au maximum, était assit là, entre deux piliers masculins plus âgées mais lui ressemblant trait pour traits. Cet adolescent me marquait son expression agressive à un si jeune âge me touchait en plein cœur. Son physique imposant, supplémentaire à ses yeux dorés profonds, sa peau matte fraîche, sa mèche rouge surplombant sa chevelure blanche négligée et de ses vêtements sombres semblables à ceux de ses frères -s'ils l'étaient- m'intimidait. Son regard s'encra dans le mien et le temps se figea. Son visage était brute tout en me paraissant attendrissant bien que ses yeux ambres contre miens me semblaient totalement indifférents à la scène de trafic. Je n'avais jamais vu ce garçon de ma vie, mais pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui ressentait les même choses que moi : cette peur de succéder au même avenir que mes deux frères cet isolement que je traînais au quotidien et cet abandon que tous me portaient.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il insistait, m'obligeait à garder ce contact visuel qui me perturbait. je continuais alors à le scruter tout en marchant vers la table de marbre aussi haute que moi que je percuta durement, me faisant alors perdre équilibre. Malgré mon effort pour la rattraper, la cannette de bière me glissa des mains et atterrit au sol, accompagnant ma chute sur le carrelage apathique. Sans même avoir relevé la tête, je sentais le regard froid et sournois de mon père et de ses acolytes. Très vite, je sentis ses deux mains grossières se coller brutalement au col de mon uniforme d'établissement avant de me sentir tirée à lui, me faisant presque planer au dessus du sol. Une claque s'associa à ma souffrance, qui m'offrira plus tard un joli bleu au visage. Je fermais les yeux, apeuré par sa force démoniaque tandis que les rires des autres se joignirent à ses actes brutaux.

-Tu va me ramasser ça, filer dans ta chambre et attendre que nous ayons finit avant de revenir. Le jardin sera ton unique foyer ce soir, me cracha t-il au visage, accompagnant le tout de ce sourire mauvais que je ne sous estimais pas.

La boule au ventre, je m'abaissais à même le sol et lui légua mécaniquement la cannette métallique, remontant légèrement les yeux vers lui avant de les détourner vers le jeune adolescent qui me fixait lui aussi bien qu'heureusement sans ce stupide sourire amusé qu'avaient affichés les autres. Sans un geste de plus, je courus presque à ma chambre, rongé par la honte et m'enferma en celle ci.

-Quel imbécile je suis ! Il a vraiment du me prendre pour un raté celui là... Soupirais je, d'un ton colérique.

Oui, à travers lui, j'avais vu un garçon similaire à moi, au sein même d'une situation dangereuse et malfaisante avec qui j'aurais éventuellement pu entamer une discussion à intérêts collectifs car oui, depuis quand n'avais-je pas parlé avec quelqu'un que si ce n'était par pure obligation ? Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis ou de famille, je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec les gens extérieur, et pourtant, tout ça avait l'air si simple pour eux. Je me sentais seul et délaissé, personne ne me portait le moindre signe d'attention, alors non je ne m'en plains pas, je m'exprime juste et me compare à ceux qui ont la chance de pouvoir vivre normalement.

Le retentit de la porte me délivra de ces rêvasseries. Me penchant alors à la fenêtre, j'appercus au fond du jardin ce fameux jeune homme dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, sortant de notre propriété d'une posture droite et fière. Ce mec était intimidant, vraiment, l'envie de fuir la pièce m'avait même traversé l'esprit à plusieurs reprises lors de notre précédente altercation. Qu'importe, je le reconnaîtrais le jour où l'on se croisera de nouveau, ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être le type de personne que l'on puisse oublier du jour au lendemain.

Les deux aînés de la bande le devançait continuant leur discussion pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires avec mon père, simplement avachit sur le pilier clôturant l'entrée de la maison, une cigarette tenue entre ses doigts charnus. Je les fixaient tous et notamment lui. Au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il reviendrait, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un de ces minables que je côtoyais chaque jours. J'avais réellement besoin de quelqu'un et peut-être aurait il pu me comprendre ? Jeune, enfermé ici sans aucune possibilité de non retour, l'espoir se faisait rare ces temps ci, et un être commun à moi pouvait être la solution à tous mes ennuis.

D'emblée, il releva la tête en ma direction, comme s'il eut immédiatement deviné mon occupation. Je croisa une fois de plus ses prunelles dorés qui demeuraient indifférentes, c'était captivant, tant d'émotions traversaient ses yeux bien que son expression n'en montrait pas une. Il ne me lâchait pas du regard, me menaçant silencieusement. J'aurais voulu me délier de ce contacte inquiétant caractérisé par une dominance évidente mais l'envie d'arborer son visage grondant prit le dessus. Puis, par une déveine inouïe, l'un des grands frères lui tapa l'épaule et l'embarqua avec eux dans une voiture délabrée de couleurs, reflétant l'ombre des trois jeunes. Je songeais patiemment tout en suivant du regard le sentier de la voiture qui s'éloignait petit à petit dans les ombres de la ville a présent plongé dans un aura de rose et d'orange renvoyé par le ciel.

Peut-être que dans d'autres conditions nous aurions pu être amis ? Oui, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, je ne pouvais pas rester tout seul, il fallait que ça change.

J'étais un garçon égaré comme sur le bord d'une route, au bord des larmes, prêt à éclater en sanglots.

X

Les battements d'ailes d'Eagle étaient sourds et rassurants, l'oiseau déviant jusqu'à lui, se posa tranquillement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Un coup d'œil sans éclat fit échangé avec son maître c'était comme s'il ressentait exactement ses envies obscures, vides de raison. L'adolescent perçu ce regard inquiet. D'un coup de main, il caressa son long plumage exaltant, dévoilant un certain intérêt à la bête royale.

Cet ami qu'il recherchait, il l'avait trouvé quelques temps après, quand toute sa vie fut à nouveau bouleversée.

 _C'était le même vent venu de la mer qui courait depuis onze ans les mêmes rues. Cette pluie qui mouillait jadis les immeubles transit un champ de ruines_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Cri Silencieux

Prologue : Tsubasa est désormais bien entouré, seulement, le lourd fardeau d'un passé oublié ne cesse de le tirer vers le bas et l'empêche de se délier de ses secrets délabrés.

Anime : Metal Fight Beyblade (Pas de spoiler de la série, du moins je ne pense pas faire référence à quelque chose de furtif)

Genre : Drame (Pas de mort).

Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'histoires appartiennent principalement à Takafumi Adachi ainsi que Kunihisa Sugishima... Quelques apparitions sans trop d'importance seront bien évidemment de moi mais ils ne sont pas à prendre comme étant des OOC, ils sont seulement utilitaires à la fiction ;) !

Raiting: T car il y aura parfois de la violence mais aucune scène de sexe ne sera divulguée dans cette fiction.

Auteur: Lightkingdom; cette histoire est le pur fruit de mon imagination, si il y a une quelconque coïncidence avec une autre fiction ou histoire, je m'en excuse par avance et j'espère que cela n'importunera pas votre écriture.

Note d'auteur : Bonjour :) ! PARDONNNN pour ce retard tout bonnement inexcusable. Une petite justification m'est peut-être accordée : j'ai eu 1) mes révisions brevet ainsi que l'examen les jours J, 2) les contrôles de fins d'années ainsi que ma... paperasse d'inscription et ma recherche d'un lycée, 3) un petit imprévu santé qui m'a valu quelques allées à l'hôpital et enfin 4) la traduction d'une fiction beyblade metal fight qui sera bientôt publiée.

Bref... beaucoup d'imprévus... Je me rattraperais cette semaine, promis, entre les départs de vacance, la recherche d'un établissement scolaire et tout le reste...

Bonne lecture les amis !

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

Les yeux jaunes et perçants du noble animal reflétaient une angoisse et une anxiété manifeste tout comme ces dernières semaines. La rapace avait peur, était remué. Son ami n'était plus aussi pur et sain qu'autrefois. Oui, il le discernait facilement et après tant d'années passées avec lui, c'était légitime. Ce même garçon aux prunelles dépourvues d'espoir était le même qui quelques mois plus tôt, possédait cette expression éclatante et comblée. Qu'était-il arrivé à son compagnon ? Quel évènement tragique avait-il pu aboutir sans que celui-ci ne se rende compte de rien ? La bête n'avait pas de résonnement égal à celui d'un humain bien-sûr, c'était un aigle, ce qu'il y a de plus commun, mais il avait des sentiments fort envers son maitre. Et il décelait quelque chose, instinctivement.

Alors, ils sombraient simultanément. Eagle était fier et honnête, il mourrait pour lui s'il le devait, jamais il n'abandonnerait celui qui l'avait éduqué au monde externe. Tsubasa lui avait sauvé sa vie, il devait coût que coût l'aider à son tour à présent qu'il en avait besoin.

Il frotta sa tête contre la joue gauche de l'argenté dont le regard était fixé sur un point indécis. Avec incertitude, il captiva une brève attention, lui décrochant un mince sourire reconnaissant. Le jeune homme tiraillé entre haine, abandon et regret avait beau aimer cette bête et tout faire pour la maintenir heureuse, il n'arrivait plus à cacher ses sentiments que lui-même ne parvenait pourtant pas à cerner. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, c'était un animal qui ne pouvait que ressentir ce mal-être, et non pas le comprendre; bien que son intuition développée pouvait bout à bout le mener à la cause du problème.

Oui, il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus profond, plus secret. Quelque chose qui le rendait triste au point d'en perdre totalement la raison. Une présence nuisible dormant au fond de lui, le brûlant à petit feu, l'emprisonnant de toute gaité extérieur.

Car la destinée de ceux qui restent est toujours plus pathétique que celle des personnes qui lâchement s'en vont. Partir à son tour ? C'était une solution qui briserait aussitôt le cœur de ses quelques véritables amis pour une courte durée, il se doutait bien qu'ils l'oublierait vite, il n'était pas le noyau du groupe, juste un appoint, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Pour Yu, Kenta, Gingka, Madoka ou encore Dynamis, Hélios et Bao avec qui il avait tisser des liens. Lui leur prêtait main forte mais eux ne les aidait pas. Par mégarde bien entendu, c'était loin d'être volontaire, mais personne ne l'épaulait, au contraire, on le tiraient vers le bas d'avantage qu'il ne l'était. Il les haïssait même de l'oublier, d'évite de prononcer son nom, de l'ignorer comme si jamais il n'avait exister.

Il ne se sentait pas bien, il était vulnérable. Il se sentait seul, n'était plus vivant.

L'adolescent était devenu instable, troublé psychologiquement à un tel point qu'il en était devenu violent envers sa propre personne. Les marques bleuâtres sur son avant bras ou sur sa nuque en témoignaient. Ces cicatrices parfois profondes sous son pull terne et ces lèvres rosies par des morsures préméditées aussi. Tout ceci en était la preuve. Il se détruisait lentement mais surement. L'envie de s'en sortir était tombée, tout comme lui.

 _ **FLASHBACK 30th May 2024 – Japon – Koganei**_

 _ **PDV Tsubasa.O**_

Quelques semaines après la ridicule rencontre avec ce mystérieux individu, j'avais pris comme habitude de m'assiéger patiemment à la fenêtre de ma chambre en attendant son retour. Il m'avait profondément perturbé. J'avais envie de le revoir parce qu'en réalité, j'eu l'impression au moment où son regard s'était posé sur moi qu'il aurait pu m'aider à m'en sortir, me sauver d'ici en quelque sorte, enfin seulement si nous nous étions parler –ce qui aurait été une grande première pour moi. Il aurait surement fallu quelqu'un d'aussi étrange que ma personne, comme ami, et ce gars là était étrange. Les autres enfants ordinaires de mon âge ne comprenaient pas, et je ne les comprenais pas non plus. Ils n'étaient pas intéressant, idiots et sans aucun intérêt d'après moi.

En général, tous les dealers employés par mon père revenaient assez rapidement à la suite à leur premier rendez vous, mais étrangement, ces trois frères -s'ils l'étaient- ne s'étaient pas remontrés depuis la dernière fois. Peut-être était-il venu lorsque j'étais en classe ? C'était l'espoir auquel je m'étais accroché et rien qu'avec ça je me sentais déjà beaucoup moins seul.

Car oui, toujours aucune nouvelle de ces types après plus d'un mois passé à observer le moindre passant, la moindre voiture, le moindre signe suspect une fois rentré de l'école, mais rien. J'étais vraiment pathétique à attendre de la sorte ce garçon alors que je ne le connaissais même pas. Ma vie sociale avait beau ne pas être un franc succès, j'aurais peut-être tenté une approche –amicale bien tendu; avec lui. Après tout, on vivait approximativement la même chose.

La drogue, j'y avais été plongé depuis des années maintenant, et pour son cas, ça devait être assez similaire. C'était un environnement dans lequel on était cerné, même moi, enfant, je savais qu'à moins qu'un miracle ne se produise : je n'étais pas bon en classe, mes parents ne me payeraient pas d'étude plus tard, étais assurément le garçon le plus timide au monde et personne ne m'aiderai... Toutes les chances étaient alors réunies pour que je finisse comme eux.

Cependant les jours et les semaines passaient aucune nouvelle de ce garçon. Pourtant, j'attendais. Encore et toujours. M'accrochant corps et âme à ce désir si prenant.

Un miracle se produisit, abruptement.

C'est totalement perdu dans mes pensées que je sursauta après avoir entendu un énorme bruit, provoqué par un choc vers l'entrée de la maison. Aussitôt, des cris d'hommes à la voix rauque se dispersèrent. Par pur reflex, je me colla alors au mur, m'agenouillant à même le sol car j'avais peur, et que je comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je fis face à des dizaines de dealers, de criminels ou de civils, je l'ignorais me passer devant sans même me regarder. Une voix sévère et forte retentit à l'entrée de ma chambre d'où toute l'agitation provenait.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années au regard froid et dur s'approcha de moi et se mit à ma hauteur. Face à mon visage apeuré, il fit preuve d'une certaine diplomatie et me saisit ma main, sans la moindre once d'agressivité. Ce monsieur m'avait l'air égratignure et de poussière rien à voire avec ce trafic, que je n'avais rien fait et n'étais responsable de rien.

-Quel âge à tu ? C'est ici que tu habites ?

Presque paralysé par cette présence masculine et préférant ne pas comprendre, je fronça les sourcils, refusant de répondre à sa question. Les hommes étaient mauvais, mon père avait eu cette même expression la première fois qu'il m'eut rencontré : faussement gentille, ridicule et imprécise et voilà où tout cela m'avait mené. J'avais une hargne et une colère inexplicable envers eux, les adultes responsable. Je les détestais, je n'en serais jamais un.

-Dégagez. Laissez moi tranquille !

J'avais peur. Je ne voulais plus entendre de cris, de coups, j'étais fatigué. Ce vacarme me terrifiait au plus profond de mon être, et je me murais irrémédiablement dans le silence, sans ne rien dire. Le fils ainé de la famille, je le vis couvert d'égratignure et de poussière se faire maîtriser et frapper par une dizaine d'entre eux. La crainte se précisait dans mon esprit, mes pupilles s'étrécirent me remémorant de souvenir douloureux. J'étais victime de dégoût, de honte, d'inquiétude et de colère qui n'était pourtant pas la mienne.

Les expressions aussi tendres et douces soient-elles ne me seraient plus jamais trompeuses, je ne les croirai plus. J'étais à bout de cet acharnement qui s'abattait sur moi et ce depuis ma naissance. J'étais épuisé de toute cette histoire de drogue, de violence, de solitude qui me suivait jour après jour, de cette misère de vie !

Ce court moment de lucidité qui me ramenait pourtant toujours au même point : le garçon matte aux cheveux blancs.

Lui n'avait pas ces faux traits hypocrites. Il possédait cet aspect inquiétant, menaçant mais véritable que je lui vouais tant. Je me remémorais de cette rencontre, encore, et encore qui m'avait apaisé d'un ouragan de peur tout en me laissant un curieux malaise tout au plus profond de moi. Il me rassurait, tout simplement. Je n'aimais pas que l'on me côtoie avec cette pitié erronée. Je désirais de nouveau ce regard dur, brûlant de détermination qui rien qu'en y repensant prenait possession de moi sans que je puisse rien faire pour luter. Cette expression si dure et dangereuse qui valait tellement plus que ces autres têtes pathétiques et livides de sens.

-Petit, écoutes on vient juste te sortir de là.

Je refusa de l'écouter un instant de plus. Je devais le voire, c'était tout ce que je voulais.

-Non ! C'est faux ! Vous mentez !

La patience du policier fût écourtée... Il me tira violemment par le poignet suite à mon refus imminent, et me menotta tout aussi sèchement que les autres. La douleur me prit par les tripes, je me crispa, totalement à sa Mercie.

J'étais comme eux, rabaissé au même titre sans la moindre trace de gratitude.

C'est sans surprise que je vis mon père et ma mère se faire embarquer par les bourreaux, vite suivis de mes deux autres grands frères que je n'avais pas même vu entrer. On me traîna avec eux malgré mes tentatives à leur exprimer le mal ressentit, et le surplus de férocité dont ils faisaient preuve, sans la moindre tolérance.

Lorsque je traversa l'entrée et le pavillon, j'aperçu d'innombrables jeux de lumières provenant des voitures de police stationnées tout autour de ma maison, où autour s'agitaient de nombreux agents. Je marchais toujours aussi vite, entraîné par la cadence des hommes dix fois plus grand et robuste que moi. Je fus lâchement jeté tel un chien à la fourrière dans un camion gris métallique gelé. Aussitôt on me cracha de bien me tenir et de surtout, on m'interdit de me rebeller contre les policiers sous peine de le regretter à destination. Le regard de l'homme me pétrifia et vu le ton employé , je jugea utile d'en prendre bonne conscience et de suivre ses directions malgré les insupportables courbatures qui me prirent une fois à l'intérieur.

Les surprises ne pouvaient que se succéder...

Quand j'inclina la tête, rongé par la rancune de ne pas avoir pu me défendre comme je l'entendais, la stupéfaction s'empara de moi.

Il était là, enfin.

Par cette nuit sans accro, subissant le martyr des agents vêtus de bleu pour la plupart, il était là.

Ses yeux froids, or me fixaient. J'avais du mal à en lire les émotion, et pourtant, je ne demandais qu'à les connaître.

Je ne pouvais me détacher de ce regard, c'était trop bon, trop doux.

Nous étions seuls à l'arrière du camion, fortifié et mutuellement démunis. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la situation. Contrairement à moi, je sentis que lui s'était défendu.

Et cette confirmation des faits, la sienne, me pointait du doigt. Je la compris par cette expression indifférente, presque ironique.

"Toi et moi, on est dans une sale merde"

* * *

Hey !

des petites modifications ont été apportées à ce chapitre avant la publication du chapitre 16, j'espère que la qualité sera plus agréable pour vous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Cri silencieux

 **Prologue :** Tsubasa est désormais bien entouré, seulement, le lourd fardeau d'un passé oublié ne cesse de le tirer vers le bas et l'empêche de se délier de ses secrets délabrés.

 **Anime :** Metal Fight Beyblade (pas de spoilers dans la série, du moins je ne pense pas faire appel à quelque chose de furtif).

 **Genre :** Drame (pas de mort).

 **Note d'auteur :** Bonjour. Je viens aujourd'hui avec ce dernier chapitre qui précède l'épilogue. J'espère ne pas avoir déçu les lecteurs, dans le sens où nous étions en vacances et où j'aurais pû être disponible. Les vacances se sont enchainés tout comme mes activités et mes voyages.

Seulement, entre mon inscription pour mon entrée en lycée ainsi que mon année à l'étranger de la rentrée prochaine... Ce n'est pas facile de trouver le temps pour écrire. D'autant plus que mon ordinateur portable ne marchait plus et par la même occasion j'ai du attendre un mois avant de le récupérer réparé... Oui, niveau technologies je ne suis pas toujours chanceuse ^^ !

Je vous remercie pour tous vos gentils Messages Privés et reviews !

Merci à tous.

 **Note in English for visitors :**

Dear lectors,

I'm very happy to know that some english and canadians beyblade fans come to read my fiction. However, I won't traduct it for the moment. I'm still learning english and I promise that next year, I'll try to traduct it.

Thank you very much for you support.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Désemplit... Avachit sur le rebord de cette fenêtre, genoux repliés contre son torse, il contemplait le vide.

Ses yeux ambrés, traînaient sur la ville, sans la moindre lueur. Bey City, était estompée et tintée des couleurs du crépuscule tandis que ses pupilles, vivaces, demeuraient inlassablement désireuses de l'apercevoir. Ne serait-ce qu'un signe, qu'un mot, qu'une vaste apparition. Cet effondrement de situations, une chute de désespoir. Il se sentait seul, sans réponses. Démunit de toute aide.

Car quelque part, il n'en avait jamais eu...

Où était-il partit ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Qu'avait-il fait après leur arrestation ? Pourquoi, même se retrouvant seuls n'en avaient-ils jamais parlés ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait du mal ? Pourquoi avoir ignoré leur passé ? Pourquoi l'avoir _laisser_ tomber ?

Le besoin de ces réponses, pourtant si malsaines, le rongeait.

Mais avant tout, il était un éternel trahit. Un éternel trahit par lavie. Si injuste et impitoyable soit-elle, n'oubliait jamais son emprunt.

Il songeait à ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Il imaginait tant de scénarios sur ce qu'elle avait pu causer à son ami.

Des scènes si dures qui se passaient dans sa tête, en boucle, sans ne pouvoir rien contrôler.

L'image d'un corps inconscient, presque sans vie au sol, qui n'était qu'un avant goût des horreurs qui se tramaient en lui. Les plus extrêmes étant les souvenirs de leur dernière rencontre.

D'abord la surprise de le découvrir là, seul, de leur côté, où s'en suivit la peur de le voire se battre. Et enfin, Et enfin, sa disparition, qui lui avait laissé d'innombrables sentiments déchirants.

Mais les souvenirs aussi forts qu'irrattrapables ne pouvaient vaincre la dure lucidité de la réalité.

Il l'avait vu disparaître, miraculeusement, suite au don de son étoile à Sagittario lors de la bataille qu'opposait les bladers légendaires à Némésis. Cette aide, inespérée de tous qui le pensaient avoir rejoint les forces ennemies, avait rebondit pour lui comme un espoir concret.

Espoir fauché. Espoir qui lui avait fuit.

Tsubasa s'accrochait à l'idée qu'il n'était partit que par pure obligation et qu'il reviendrait dans les mois à venir. La réalité était que Ryuga l'avait fait rêvé agréablement, trop longtemps, tout cela en un timing parfait, dans l'anonymat des plus secrets. Il lui avait nuit. Il l'avait fait espérer d'innombrables choses qui en fin de compte, s'étaient toutes révélées inaccessibles.

Le prendre sous son aile, l'aider, lui faire oublier l'ancien temps. Ces rêves illusoires, impossibles, irréels...

Et lui se haïssait au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient. Il se maudissait de ne rien faire, de ne rien _pouvoir_ faire.

Ryuga était la seule personne qu'il avait. La relation qu'il entretenait avec lui était tout aussi étrange qu'accablante. Elle était précieuse et unique. Personne n'avait pu avoir un contacte si spécial tel qu'eux l'avaient eu. Une liaison merveilleuse, que rien ni personne n'aurait pu leur arracher, une évidence même qui s'était imposée. Et au fond, Tsubasa était convaincu que Ryuga ressentait la même chose. Cette relation si rare, si fragile, intemporelle qui ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Ce fil qui se délabrait.

Car il était furieux; d'avoir était ignoré par Ryuga pendant tout ce temps, encore aujourd'hui. Son arrogance le laissait en détresse, et il n'arrivait pas à la supporter, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils devaient s'écouter. Sinon, rien n'avancerait. Tout resterait rude et maussade. Ils leur était nécessaire de s'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, le pourquoi de temps d'années de souffrance.

Ryuga ne lui reviendrait peut-être jamais; car bien que ses cicatrices brûlaient vengeance, lui ne l'entendait déjà plus.

C'étaient ces yeux d'ors dans lesquels on perçoit du bleu, qu'on prend pour l'océan, et dans lesquels on voit Dieu

 _ **FLASHBACK – 2nd June 2024 – Japon – Koganei**_

 _ **POV Tsubasa**_

J'avais peur. Non j'étais tétanisé. Véritablement horrifié.

Seul, j'étais abandonné dans une pièce, éclairée à en avoir mal à la tête, et j'observais ce qu'il s'y passait. Je restais silencieux, ne trouvant alors pas le courage de demander à ces gens ce que je faisais ici. Moi, un enfant. De sauvages troupeaux d'hommes, plus menaçants les uns que les autres, à la voix cynique et colérique. Pour rien au monde je ne m'approcherais d'eux. La plupart, vêtus de vêtements dont je pouvais sentir certains odorats d'alcool ou de tabac, arômes des plus superflus dans de tels moments de solitude, me répugnaient. Ces détails qui ne méritaient pas de se rajouter à l'action du moment, mais qui me rappelaient avec certitude la raison pour laquelle je me retrouvais ici.

J'avais compris. Absolument tout, à partir du moment où j'eus aperçu du haut de ma chambre dévaler avec hargne tous les policiers. Des dizaines, des centaines. Je n'avais même pas pu les compter, trop occupé à me noyer dans une angoisse folle, loin des confrontations.

Il y a quelques heures seulement, j'eus été capturé par ces forces, sans la moindre explication. Je ne me rappelais pas être déjà venu ici, et cet endroit ne m'attirait rien de bon. Ce n'était pas le simplet hall d'un ordinaire poste de police, mais une salle vide, spacieuse, partageant notre présence à celle des brigadiers. J'étais compressé au travers de tous ces corps où j'eus été placé avec une partie du chargement de criminels, certains, aux visages familiers. Nous étions si nombreux que je n'arrivais plus à assimiler la moindre information me venant de l'extérieur, -l'anxiété n'ayant pas ce cas de conscience.

Des hommes, certains bien plus costauds que d'autres, complètement fou de rage, balayant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour évacuer leur colère noire. Puis, des femmes, très légèrement vêtus qui s'étaient probablement retrouvées au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Beaucoup d'entre elles étaient en larmes, et ne paraissaient pas apte à pouvoir se calmer. J'en aurais probablement rit si mon occupation première n'aurait pas été d'étancher les moindres indices qui auraient pu annoncer les prochains évènements.

Mais ce n'était qu'une infime part des choses auxquelles j'eus porté attention. La plus grande, étant l'absence du garçon aux cheveux blancs, mon semblant d'ami, qui avait disparu à son tour. Il était celui qui se rapprochait de l'âge le plus semblable au miens. Le fait qu'ils nous aient séparés ne m'avait pas réellement surprit, bien que j'en accusais durement le coup.

Le garçon, avait brutalement été sortit du véhicule de police quelques heures plus tôt, accompagné d'étranges autres personnes. Cette part d'individus avait été isolée de la notre, où nous devions être une vingtaine à tout casser.

On m'extirpa de mes pensées, me saisissant l'épaule. Je cru d'abord faire face à l'un des prisonniers. En examinant mon interlocuteur d'un peu plus près, ce fut l'étiquette d'identité policière trônant sur la coutume du costume noir de l'homme qui ne me fit nullement douter de sa distinction.

 _-Tsubasa Otori. Suis nous au bloc 4,_ me dit-il, _sans même attendre avant de continuer sa route._

Je n'eus le choix de les suivre, deux autres gardes m'entouraient. D'un autre côté je n'avais pas de raison de fuir, mais la peur se retrouvait à chaque seconde passée ici; et mon angoisse croîtrait sans relâche.

C'est alors que nous arrivâmes à un bureau. Je fus surpris de constater la présence d'une femme brune, à lunette, la peau hâle et lisse, dotée d'un air plutôt rassurant au visage. Elle ne m'inspirait pas de mauvaise impression, et gagna un peu de ma confiance, seul échappatoire dans un endroit si infâme qu'un centre de concentration criminel. Mon esprit rationnel m'y fit croire, du moins.

- _Tsubasa comment vas-tu ?_

Je ne su que répondre. La seule chose à laquelle je pus penser, fut que de toute ma vie -non sans de nombreuses embûches-, c'était la première fois qu'une personne me portait une véritable attention. J'avais supporté la présence féminine de ma mère adoptive, bien sur, qui en fin de compte ne m'avait jamais servit de "mère" proprement parlant. Cette sensation m'avait alors traversée de bat en haut, tandis que je repensais à la morne contemplation que représentait ma vie, si triste soit-elle.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je répondit par un simple soupir dépité. Mentir ? Inutile. Je pense que les chances de me rendre crédible dans un tel cas de figure frôlaient les zéros. Je resta silencieux malgré le regard insistant de l'homme en chemise verte, assise auprès de la jeune femme, qui lui désignait d'un geste brusque du menton le papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- _Soit il parle soit on le fait parler._

Il me brusqua; mais l'ignorance de l'investigatrice me fit lâcher prise. Car déjà, au fond du couloir, des hommes arrivaient, ainsi quand je porta mon regard sur le groupe d'individus, le garçon se montra. Ce fut alors un choc émotionnel qui se trama en moi. Les mêmes yeux d'ors que j'eus aimé voire me fixer, ces mêmes cheveux blancs sauvagement implantés d'une mèche rouge aux nuances contrastées, et cette peau bronzée, comparable à la mienne.

C'était lui, il était là, fier et droit comme un I, malgré la pression que les inquisiteurs avaient dû lui faire subir. Pour moi, il était l'incarnation même de l'espoir, la haute plateforme de l'espérance. Mon aide solitaire, discrète et sincère.

Il me regarda, l'espace d'un court instant, et aussitôt, je fus rassuré. Retrouver ses prunelles, ignées d'un avide de vengeance me fit du bien, jusqu'à en sentir une consolation immédiate. Il m'avait calmé d'un ouragan de stresse, en l'espace d'un infime échange. Il était tout simplement arrivé au bon moment.

Et mon rythme cardiaque avait beau avoir doublé d'intensité, je ne voulais pas laisser percevoir mes sentiments... Mais tout se passa très vite. Déjà, il avait rompu notre naissant contacte pour fixer les deux autres personnes, d'un regard plus sombre cette fois. Il était claire que maintenant, la fin de soirée s'annoncerait moins fade que prévue.

- _Viens nous rejoindre sil-te plait,_ dit l'agent, souriant gentiment.

Il avança vers nous consciencieusement jusqu'à s'asseoir sur la chaise de bois se trouvant à ma gauche. Chose faite, je ne pus ôter mon regard de lui. Il m'absorbait, entièrement, sans relâche depuis son arrivée, il captivait toute mon attention, et le savait. Son anormalité me donnait envie d'en apprendre tellement plus sur lui, ce qui semblait impossible pour le moment, pour preuve : ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment de faire des présentations.

Et le pire dans tout ça, était que lui restait irrémédiablement impassible. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu le déstabiliser. Il semblait plein de détermination et d'aigreur, chose qui ne m'étonna point : Je le ressentais rien qu'en me retrouvant côte à lui. Il m'inspirait courage, mais oser imaginer ce que lui pouvait penser de moi me laissa de désagréables frissons dans le bas du dos.

Car si je le trouvais honorable, courageux, déterminé, fier, droit et beau –il fallait l'avouer-, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que lui pouvait bien imaginer de moi, cruelle fatalité non ? J'étais plus petit –en âge et en taille-, plus frêle, constamment stressé, et assurément banale. Peut-être ne prenait-il même pas ma présence en compte, j'aurais pu ne pas la mériter.

Malgré tout, je m'efforçais à reporter mon attention sur les deux agents qui nous faisaient face. Tentative relativement vaine.

- _Tsubasa Otori et Ryuga Atsuka...,_ elle marqua une pause, les yeux emplis d'apitoiement dont nous n'avions franchement pas besoin. _Vous deux, vous êtes retrouvez ici par accident. J'en suis vraiment navrée... Nous allons devoir vous poser quelques questions bien que nous soyons tous en parfaite connaissance que ce soit un exercice difficile pour vous à un si jeune âge, 13 et 15 ans c'est bien ça ? C'est essentiel pour la suite de l'enquête. Evidemment vous ne serez en aucun cas tenus responsable des délits causés. Vous parlez en toute sécurité ici. Nous vous le garantissons._

Ryuga Atsuka, quinze ans. Je n'étais pas prêts à oublier le nom de celui que j'avais désespérément attendu du bord de ma fenêtre pendant des mois. Il ne faisait pas son âge. En réalité, il m'avait semblé plus âgé, ce qui devait sans doute être dû à la forte domination qu'il rejetait.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observais ses réactions : Inexistantes. Il fixait la femme, tout aussi fermement que tout à l'heure sans ne laisser passer le moindre semblant d'émotion; comparé à moi qui remuait sans cesse les jambes, caractérisant ma lourde dépression nerveuse. Sa présence devait d'ailleurs en être la cause.

- _Vous vous connaissez_? Demanda t-elle, attentive à nos moindres faits et gestes. _Je veux dire... Vous vous êtes déjà vu ? Ne serait-ce que de loin ou... même de près ?_

- _Oui._

Sa réponse repentit en moi comme si elle m'était directement adressée, me laissant un étrange malaise au creux de mon estomac.

Premièrement, c'était la première fois que j'entendais le son de sa voix, qui était d'un ton rauque et dure. Son timbre se révélait être en parfait accord avec le physique qu'il dégageait, et c'est là que j'eus envie d'en découvrir encore plus, de manière colossal ! Puis, secondo, il avait parlé à ma place. Il avait sentit mon embarrât et s'était dévoué pour moi, ce dont je n'oublierais pas de le remercier à l'avenir.

C'était comme si tout pesait sur ses épaules, comme s'il en était entièrement responsable et que moi, n'avait des ennuis que par sa faute. Il s'avérait être un personnage passionnait, littéralement.

- _C'est-à-dire ?.. En quels contextes ? Dans quels lieux ?_ _Vous êtes amis ou bien juste des connaissances ?.._

Un silence pesant emplit l'atmosphère. Je n'avais aucune envie de leur divulguer des informations aussi personnelles telles que sur mon foyer, mon entourage, ma situation ou encore mon récent camarade. Car bien que ma vie ne ressemblait jusque là qu'à un énorme foutoire de mystère et d'incompréhension, brassée à de la misère et de la violence, j'avais peur de ce qui m'attendrait à la sortie. Que ce soit meilleur, pire, je m'en fichais royalement. J'avais des piliers, des repères, et ceux-ci n'attendaient plus qu'à s'effondrer. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça change, je redoutais ça par-dessus tout. Les changements étaient synonyme de bien trop de choses, dont je ne pouvais encaisser les responsabilités. J'avais besoin de tranquillité, de quiétude, et de repos. J'étais épuisé de toutes ces instabilités qui bouleversaient ma vie de fond en comble, à chaque fois.

Mais je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir une faille de faiblesse, mon partenaire devait être dans un similaire même état d'esprit, puisque lui aussi, refusait de répondre. Ou bien était-ce alors par politesse en mon égare. Peut-être prenait-il en compte mes réactions et en jugeait ensuite de ce qu'il était nécessaire de dire ou non.

Ses yeux de braises dissuadèrent hâtivement l'agent à approfondir cette question périlleuse.

Et sans véritablement s'en apercevoir, tous deux, avaient déjà agis pour la sûreté de l'autre. Au dépourvu du peu d'informations dont ils bénéficiaient.

Ils étaient deux enfants, trop tôt confrontés à la dure réalité de la vie. Et surtout, ils étaient dorénavant alliés, prêts à tout pour s'en sortir. Car quelque part, pour se préparer au changement, il faut commencer par changer ce que l'on veut permuté autour de soi. Parce que même si le monde déteste le changement, c'est aussi ce qui lui a permit d'évoluer; car si rien n'est permanant, le changement lui est inévitable.

S'approprier à un être, se convaincre que la sécurité soit enfin assurée, -en dépit des apparences- était ce dont il avait réellement besoin. Et cette sureté, seul Ryuga pouvait la lui fournir. C'est lui, qui secrètement avait été l'élu de l'inconscient de la raison du cadet, pour le protéger.

C'est donc après mures réflexions, qu'on se rend compte que le changement est incontournable. Reste à voire les conséquences qui seront ensuite causées, bienveillantes ou non.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Ce n'était rien qu'un adolescent, au statut de starlette attractive du beyblade qui somnolait à ce dont il aurait dû être, et à qui il appartenait. Qui pensait à ce dont la personne qui même après l'avoir blessé, devenu frère de cœur, pensait de lui.

Un garçon qui était confronté aux mystères de la vie sous un angle critique, sans aucun renfort pour l'aider à la comprendre.

Mais aussi un jeune homme, éblouit par des sentiments qu'ils ne pouvait pas accepter, parce que c'était interdit, irréel, doux et que sa raison l'en empêchait. Ils refusaient tous deux de s'avouer qu'ils étaient liés par des fondements obscures tels que ceux dont ils avaient pu tenir tête pendant des années. Alors il priait de le voire revenir un jour.

Il en était convaincu.

 _Tiraillé entre le manque et la colère, la rancune et les regrets. Il était au bord du désespoir, consommé par des rêves aussi doux qu'illusoires._

Des apparitions pudiques et peu portées d'attention, réduites à néant, oubliées.

* * *

Bonjour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût ! J'y ai énormément travaillé, d'autant plus que lui est plus complexe et plus long que les autres.

J'ai manqué de temps et je m'en excuse, heureusement j'ai bien rattrapé le travail. Des OS et traductions suivront bientôt, pour me faire pardonner ;)

Sur ceux n'hésitez pas à poster un petit review... Juste pour me dire un "pas mal" ou "c'est nul, arrêtes l'écriture" ! Merci beaucoup !


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Cri Silencieux

 **Prologue :** Tsubasa est désormais bien entouré. Seulement, le lourd fardeau d'un passé oublié ne cesse de le tirer vers le bas et l'empêche de se délier de ses secrets délabrés.

 **Anime :** Metal Fight Beyblade (Pas de spoilers dans la série, du moins je ne pense pas y faire référence).

 **Genre :** (Drame &Romance)

 **Raiting :** T car il y a de la violence mais aucune scène sexuelle dans la fiction.

 **Auteur :** LightKingdom

 **Note d'auteur :** Doux Jésus, j'ai pris énormément de retard ! Malheureusement j'ai eu pas mal de déplacement à l'étranger et pas mal de cours, je repars dans pas longtemps mais j'ai à présent de nouveau un ordinateur portable, mes OS seront donc publiés (beaucoup, beaucoup) plus fréquemment. Je suis cependant restée actif sur les écrits des autres.

N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à Everdream mon OS publié cet été.

C'est le dernier chapitre de Cri Silencieux, j'espère que ça vous aura plût si tentez que vous puissiez vous souvenir des derniers chapitres… (oui, je suis la responsable !) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Dernier.**

Il fixa l'horloge accrochée au mur dont les cliquetis retentissaient avec ténacité. Il ne pouvait que difficilement détourner son regard de l'objet, complètement obnubilé par la chose. Pleinement conscient de la raison qui le poussait à toiser les aiguilles avec tant d'insistance, il se répétait en boucle :

 _« Trois ans déjà ?_ »

Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, encore et encore, sans relâche. Ce soir marquait les trois ans qui avaient tout changé pour lui.

Après tous les malheurs qu'il avait rencontrés, sa vie était devenue bien plus sereine. A présent lorsqu'il regardait autour de lui, sa situation était clairement envieuse pour quelqu'un qui revenait d'aussi loin. De nombreux amis, un statut social respecté, un petit travail qui lui permettait de se sentir utile pour lui et les autres, une présence paternelle assurée par Ryo, et bien d'autres.

Il était presque impossible pour un orphelin ayant été plongé dans un milieu aussi sombre que le sien d'obtenir un tel avenir. Autant dire qu'il avait eu énormément de chance. Il avait tellement honte de ces antécédents pitoyables qu'il n'en avait fait part à personne. Pas même Yu ou Ginga.

Seulement ça ne lui suffisait pas, il attendait plus.

Même s'il tentait de se convaincre du contraire, de détourner son attention de lui c'était Ryuga seul qui pouvait concrètement lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin. Mais quoi exactement ? Ils avaient beau partagé de tristes souvenirs communs ils ne s'entendaient pas, s'étaient disputés le peu de temps passé ensemble et n'avaient jamais parlé de leur arrestations ou de leurs vies à l'orphelinat une fois réunis. Presque comme si rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.

C'était juste le garçon qu'il avait attendu à la fenêtre de sa chambre lors d'une période difficile de sa vie. Mais pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin de lui après tant d'années ? Il n'avait eu besoin de personne pour se débrouiller. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il toujours ce manque, encore maintenant ?

Ne pouvait-il pas juste vivre sa vie aux côtés de ses camarades et être heureux sans n'être dépendant de personne ? Est-ce si compliqué que ça ?

Le cœur est la source la plus ordinaire des illusions de l'esprit et le cœur, plein de vertu, est supérieur à une tête pleine d'érudition.

 _ **« 3rd June 2024 – Japon –Koganei »**_

 _PDV Tsubasa_

Après une nuit passée au commissariat de la ville suite à l'arrestation du trafic que dirigeaient ma famille adoptive et les amis du garçon, je fus conduit à la salle principale, accompagné d'une enquêtrice sociale qui ne m'avait presque pas quitté depuis mon interrogatoire. Là j'y trouvai Ryuga, assit près d'un policier. Ses yeux rencontrèrent aussitôt les miens, toujours en cet aura intrépide et colérique qui au lieu de m'effrayer me consolèrent immédiatement. J'avançai timidement jusqu'à la chaise désignée par l'officier et m'y installa, sans un mot. Nous étions les seuls enfants interpellés du réseau et j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui m'attendait. Il était évident que nous ne retournerions pas chez nous : ma famille et la sienne étaient sous les barreaux. Tant mieux, car je n'avais aucune envie de les voir. C'étaient des gens tristement connus pour être de véritables déchets de la société au milieu de tous les sans-abris, prostitués et trafiquants en tout genre qu'ils servaient. Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'à 13 et 15 ans nous rejoignions ces criminels en prison alors que nous avions été contraints de vivre avec eux. J'étais enfin libéré de ce fléau.

Je détournai la tête vers la gauche où étaient assis Ryuga et un autre officier. En y faisant plus attention, il me semblait être très grand. De mon petit gabarit et du haut de mes un mètre soixante-deux je ne devais lui arriver qu'à l'épaule. Pourtant je n'avais pas peur de lui et ce malgré son air irrité et hargneux. Inhabituel pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je pariais que lui aussi était plutôt satisfait de s'en tirer sans ses bourreaux. Personne ne se plaindrait d'eux.

J'espérais rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Je me sentais agréablement bien en sa présence, je ne voulais pas que cela ne s'interrompe. C'était agréable, comme si rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre. Rongé par l'envie de le voir, je le scrutais le plus discrètement possible essayant de ne pas me trahir par mon éternelle maladresse.

Ses muscles discrets étaient suggérés par un haut moulant noir sans manches. Son col se coupait au niveau du cou. Avec cela il portait un slim noir simple et une paire de chaussures usée. Ses yeux étaient partiellement cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux blanches mal coupées. D'ici je pouvais sentir son odeur particulièrement singulière, très chaude. Ça lui donnait un côté sauvage qui lui collait bien.

Mal accomplit, ce ne fut qu'à la fin de mon inspection que je pu m'apercevoir de l'attention qu'il portait sur moi. Je sursautai aussitôt, brusqué. Je baissai la tête et fixa le sol, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas la couleur de mes joues qui s'étaient également réchauffées. Il ne détachait pas non plus le regard de ma personne, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui réponde à mon tour. Mes mains devinrent moites et je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Je voulais terriblement le voir, mais j'avais peur de l'affronter. Par chance, je fus sauvé par la voix de l'inspectrice qui retentit dans le local.

 _« Mogi, on leur a trouvé une place ! L'orphelinat Ichoniko à Koganei accepte la venue de Tsubasa jusqu'à ses quinze ans et le foyer de Tokushima prend Ryuga pour les trois prochains mois. Ce sont des orphelinats plutôt correctes je pense que ça devrait aller »_

Notre regard se croisa de nouveau. Cependant je doute qu'il ne l'eut détourné durant l'annonce de la policière. Personnellement, j'étais terriblement déçu, mais lui resta de marbre. Rien ne pouvait le trahir.

Les heures qui suivirent furent passés dans un silence lourd et glaçant. Ni lui ni moi n'avions pris la parole malgré que je mourrais d'envie de discuter avec lui. En réalité je ne voulais pas le déranger dans sa sérénité et risquer d'attirer ses foudres. Le temps sembla s'être figé. Il avait occupé toutes mes pensées.

J'avais peur, j'allais de nouveau être abandonné, et je n'avais quasiment aucune chance de le retrouver plus tard. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

 _« Ryuga, tu nous suis ? »_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Trois heures que nous étions dans le local, assit l'un à côté de l'autre et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je tournai la tête vers lui, le regard plaidant de ne pas s'en aller. C'était beaucoup trop tôt et je n'étais pas prêt.

Le dénommé se contenta d'émettre un grognement en guise de réponse, son air le plus agacé collé au visage. Il semblait clairement irrité prêt à en faire payer les frais à la prochaine personne qui oserait empiéter dans sa tranquillité.

L'officier robuste resté dans la salle avec nous et que j'avais d'ailleurs totalement oublié se leva subitement et le prit par le bras.

 _« Contrairement à ton camarade, j'ai le droit de te menotter. On doit en venir jusque-là ou tu te contenteras de nous suivre ? »_

Indigné, mon camarade défia l'homme du regard sévèrement. J'émis un léger sourire, ce garçon n'avait aucun scrupule, il sembla avoir remarqué ma réaction et mima un geste fier, en signe de supériorité.

L'instant de plaisance fut de court instant puisqu'il atterrit aussitôt sur ses genoux, deux gros bras refermés sur lui le maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, malgré la contraction instantanée de ses muscles au moment où il sentit cette masse se refermer sur lui. Tandis que l'officier liait ses mains, il lui offrit un regard meurtrier emplit de haine.

Il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire de mal s'étant bien comporté jusqu'ici, il ne méritait pas que l'on le maltraite. Je me levai instantanément et m'approcha de l'officier, bénissant la force qui m'avait permis de franchir l'homme sans que je ne reste paralysé par la montagne de muscle qui se dressait devant moi.

 _« Restes en dehors de ça gamin ! »_ me dit-il en me repoussant de sa main gauche avec une facilité saisissante. Enfin, je faisais le tiers de sa taille et son poids, je n'étais qu'un petit oisillon faisant face à un ours.

 _« Ne le touchez pas ! »_

Je me retournai vers la provenance de la voix, stupéfait. Ryuga avait relevé la tête vers lui, la mâchoire serrée, les poings crispés, le défiant. Il semblait-être sur le poing de bondir sur lui. J'en jugeai utile de me retirer d'eux, me sachant être la cause de cette rébellion si soudaine.

 _« Oh on se calme, suis moi et tout ira bien c'est pigé ? »_

L'homme vigoureux se leva, l'entraînant avec lui vers la sortie de la pièce tandis que j'étais toujours pétrifié par cette voix rauque et si chaude. Il avait tenté de me protéger à son tour, quitte à aggraver sa propre situation.

Par pur instinct je sortis à mon tour, comme attaché à lui. Je murmurai son prénom, obsédé par le besoin que je ressentais à le voir rester près de moi

On m'attrapa par le col du tee-shirt avec une certaine douceur.

 _« Restes ici Tsubasa, l'agent Yoshimara chargé de t'emmener ne va pas tarder à arriver d'accord ? »_

Je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite mais mes joues étaient trempées de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à s'écraser au sol en un silence sinistre.

 _«Ryuga »_ franchit la barrière de mes lèvres en un murmure à peine audible.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis. Du moins, pour les deux prochaines années qui suivirent. Et bien qu'au début je fus tiraillé entre colère et amertume, je m'y accommodai très vite. J'étais constamment occupé, n'ayant aucun moment de répit pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort ce qui ne fut pas une si mauvaise chose au final. De temps en temps bien sûr je repensai à lui, me demandant à ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, à ce qu'il était devenu.

J'alternais les quelques cours scolaires proposés par l'orphelinat avec les formations professionnelles qui ne demandaient pas trop de connaissances intellectuelles en particulier mais de nombreux atouts dans toute discipline qui touchait de près ou de loin l'espionnage.

On m'avait placé dans cet apprentissage jugeant que j'avais de bonnes aptitudes pour cette activité-là. Un mental d'acier, une condition physique irréprochable, une discrétion et une impassibilité hors pair. Je ne mis pas longtemps à apprendre. De tous les orphelins, rares étaient ceux qui réussissaient dans cette orientation hors du commun. J'avais pourtant réussis après deux ans d'efforts et étais partit le jour de mes quinze ans accompagné d'Eagle que j'avais rencontré là-bas et qui ne m'avais plus quitté depuis pour mon plus grand bonheur.

N'ayant qu'une petit somme d'argent déversée les trois premiers mois qui suivirent mon départ, je m'entrainais jour et nuit avec Eagle pour tenter de devenir plus fort, ayant parfois à voler pour subvenir à mes propres besoins. Sachant que l'héritage de mes parents ne me seraient pas légué avant ma majorité, je décidai qu'il était tant pour moi de trouver une activité rémunérée malgré mon jeune âge. Ce ne fut pas difficile. L'AMBB m'ouvrit très facilement ses portes une fois arrivé à Bey-City. C'est sur place que je fis la connaissance de Ginga premièrement, puis de ses amis. Je les avais trompés peu après notre rencontre avec la Nébuleuse Noire dans le cadre d'une mission spéciale pour détourner leurs plans malsains. J'avais alors dû habiter dans leurs bâtiments, cohabité avec les membres sur qui secrètement j'espionnais, pris beaucoup de risques pour détenir le plus d'informations possibles.

Puis je le revis, complètement transformé.

Comme relié par le passé, Ryuga se présenta à moi.

Je le vis pour la première fois dans les salles de repos côtes aux chambres après une longue journée de travail acharné. J'avais quitté mon jeune acolyte un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. A peine douché, mes cheveux humides reliés en une tresse et vêtu d'un ensemble de jogging bleu, je m'étais dirigé vers le salon principal dans l'optique d'aller manger quelque chose. Etrangement sur ma route je n'avais croisé personne. Pas de Reiji, de Tobio, de Testuya ou même de Yu dans les parages. Rien qui n'aurait pu m'alerter de la colossale rencontre qui suivrait.

Et c'est là que je l'aperçu.

Mon cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un court instant, sans rien voire en dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit.

Ces courts cheveux blancs méchés, cette peau mate qui contrastait à ces yeux d'or coulants pleins d'envergure et de détermination, cette stature puissante et singulière semblable à celle d'un dragon. Physiquement il n'avait que peu changé, demeurant toujours d'une splendeur incontestable. Mais je ne ressentis pas la même chose.

J'étais totalement perdu, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir. Simplement déboussolé.

Je restais là un long instant sans ne rien oser dire ou faire. Consterné de le retrouver après tant d'années l'envie d'aller à sa rencontre traversa naturellement mon esprit. Néanmoins je ne pouvais pas...

Il n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon que j'avais découvert deux ans plus tôt, au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir son exact opposé.

Je ne ressentis ni cet apaisement, ni cette attirance délectable ou bien même cet aura de sécurité. Rien de tout cela. Seulement de la crainte, de l'anxiété et de l'inquiétude.

Aussi discrètement arrivé qu'à l'accoutumé je repartis, chamboulé.

Je n'avais pas quitté l'endroit pour autant, ayant une entreprise à servir.

Alors j'avais vécu dans l'incompréhension la plus totale au sein de cette organisation pendant près d'un mois. Là, il était devenu le centre de mes pensées. Je me torturais l'esprit jour et nuit pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu changer. En soi je ne le connaissais pas. Comment pouvais-je le juger avec tant de dextérité ? Encore aujourd'hui je n'en ai pas la réponse… Mais où était le garçon au regard de braise qui m'avait rassuré et protégé du menaçant policier ? Où était le garçon que j'avais attendu au rebord de ma fenêtre des mois durant ? Où était le garçon au cœur pur qui avait veillé sur moi ? N'ayant aucun contact avec le concerné et aucune réponse à mes questions, j'émis de simples hypothèses, sans queue ni tête.

J'avais tenté de ne plus y penser, de l'ignorer, d'éviter à tout prix de le croiser. Et étrangement ça avait marché. Doucement, la place qu'il avait prise dans mon cœur s'était considérablement réduite.

Accompagné de Yu qui fréquentait le groupe d'amis auquel nous étions supposés être ennemis, je compris vite que l'unique adversaire de l'organisation à laquelle j'étais rallié désormais était Ryuga.

J'en entendis beaucoup sur lui. Il était au centre des conversations concernant la Nébuleuse Noire, l'ultime bataille ou même les prochains combats de Ginga à venir. Un adolescent incontrôlable, dangereux, mauvais et haineux. Il n'hésitait pas à détruire ses adversaires, qui que ça soit et possédait une méchanceté et une rancune sans précédent.

Mon ancienne admiration pour lui s'estompa alors peu à peu. Je commençai à ressentir de la rancœur, haïssant cette ignorance catégorique ainsi que ce comportement si cruel envers les autres.

Mais j'avais fait avec, évitant de prendre parti lorsque je devais donner mon avis sur le sujet.

Toute forme d'appartenance que je pouvais éprouver envers Ryuga disparut définitivement lors de mon combat avec lui lors de l'ultime bataille.

Ce jour-là, je vécu la pire des humiliations que je n'avais jamais subis. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été si con et d'avoir continué à croire en lui malgré toutes les répressions que l'on m'avait faite sur lui.

De toutes les trahisons, cette contamination volontaire de la part du garçon à qui j'eu apporté ma confiance avait été l'une des pires.

J'avais définitivement tourné la page sur lui, ne souhaitant même plus entendre son nom.

Ainsi il avait disparu après la victoire de Ginga à ma plus grande réjouissance. J'avais enfin la paix ( ou du moins de ce que j'en pensais) et j'étais enfin entouré. Je semblais avoir trouvé la clé de la prospérité. La présence de Yu que je considérais comme un frère, de mes nouveaux amis (les premiers que je n'avais jamais eus) avec qui j'avais appris à m'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres, m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Finalement, tout allait bien pour le meilleur des mondes. Ryuga n'était plus qu'un fantôme du passé et la haine que je lui vouais et qui semblait même d'ailleurs égaliser, voire surpasser celle de Kyoya s'estompa tandis que je l'oubliais peu à peu, me remettant de la défaite écrasante que j'avais subit.

C'est lors du championnat du monde que tout changea pour moi. J'avais été sélectionné parmi les candidats pour obtenir une place au sein de l'équipe japonaise.

Brusquement, du jour au lendemain j'étais tombé malade, complètement fou, considéré comme un monstre par la plupart des supporters du pays. Je m'étais torturé l'esprit à chercher la raison qui m'avait fait devenir quelqu'un de si différent. Plus personne ne me reconnaissait, mon équipe perdait peu à peu confiance en moi, j'avais peur, je rencontrais de nouveau la solitude que j'avais tant cherché à fuir. La plupart de mes combats s'étaient transformés en batailles chaotiques, provoquants toujours des blessés, dont moi, à la fin de ceux-ci. J'avais fait du mal à Yu, trahis mon équipe et tout le pays.

J'étais condamné, plus personne ne croyait en mon rétablissement ni ne pouvait plus rien pour moi. L'inquiétude rongeait chacun d'entre nous et c'est finalement Ryo qui avait délié le nœud du problème. Le pouvoir obscur, L Drago et Ryuga. Encore et toujours lui.

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives que j'avais mises en œuvre pour l'oublier, il apparaissait de nouveau dans ma vie.

Le directeur voulut aussitôt m'interner dans un établissement adapté pour me faire soigner et par la même occasion me supprimer de l'équipe. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était légitime après tous les dégâts causés par moi et mon Earth Eagle.

J'avais ressentis une rage inouïe en l'apprenant, tout dirigée vers Ryuga.

Heureusement mon équipe avait continué à me soutenir et finalement j'étais resté.

Le plus insolite dans tout ça, c'est que ce fut Ryuga qui vient à moi au moment où j'en eu le plus besoin. Je n'en compris pas la raison. Traverser la moitié du globe afin de me rejoindre en Italie alors que c'était le personnage que je haïssais du plus profond de mon être m'avais fortement contrarié.

Mais curieusement cette nuit-là tout prit une autre tournure.

Avec cynisme et mépris, il me conseilla et m'épaula, tentant indirectement de me faire prendre conscience sur le noyau du problème. C'était surprenant et de par la manière employée mais aussi de par la distance avec laquelle il avait accompli tout ça. En un timing parfais il avait à lui seul régler tous mes problèmes en l'espace d'une soirée. Car le lendemain, mon match présumé catastrophique se finit bien. J'eus remporté la victoire, mes camarades m'avaient retrouvés, je n'avais pas ressentis de la haine lors de mon combat et sans Ryuga rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Mon estime augmenta alors un peu pour lui.

Puis, une deuxième fois peu de temps après, il assura ma place au match de la final tandis que j'étais plongé dans un coma artificiel avec Yu lors de l'attaque de Damian Hart, le capitaine de l'équipe américaine. J'avais d'abord eu du mal à y croire, ayant jusqu'à réclamer les vidéos du match à Madoka pour m'en assurer, et avais été agréablement surpris

Cette nuit je la passai à visionner en boucle la vidéo de la bataille opposant Jack à Ryuga n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui. Sans m'en apercevoir je lui avais accordé le pardon, j'avais accepté sa trêve muette et il était considérablement monté dans mon estime. Je m'étais attardé sur le pourquoi du comment de longues heures durant, tentant de connaître la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Encore une fois je n'eus pas de réponse à ma question.

Mais tout se finit bien.

Ce n'est que lorsque Doji, miraculeusement toujours en vie se manifesta de nouveau par Némésis que j'eus à croiser sa route de nouveau. Plus précisément à la tour de Babel tandis que je traquais les bladers légendaires à la demande de l'AMBB. Nous nous étions affronté une fois de plus pour remporter un fragment d'étoile qui aurait renfermé une puissance égale à celle que Ginga et Kyoya avaient pu acquérir et avec regret j'avais pu déceler une certaine fureur qu'il me vouait. Je n'avais pas spécialement cherché à engager la conversation avec lui pour reparler du passé ou bien même le remercier (ça n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment). Hors lui ne m'avait clairement pas ménagé.

Suite à notre combat il était repartit comme si de rien n'était accompagné de Kenta ce qui m'avait légèrement contrarié. Je m'étais donc sauvé à mon tour simplement satisfait de savoir que Ryuga faisait partie de l'un d'eux et qu'ainsi j'aurais à le rencontrer à nouveau.

Pourtant ce ne fut que lors de la bataille contre Rago que je le revis : Seul, affrontant corps et âme Némésis en y mettant toute sa rage et toute son énergie dans le combat qu'il perdu après des efforts titanesques pour l'emporter. J'avais enduré beaucoup ce jour-là.

Premièrement j'avais pris conscience d'avoir besoin de lui, à un niveau vital. Accepté d'être contraint à être dépendant de lui quoiqu'il arrive, où que je sois, et que jamais personne ne pourrait remplacer sa présence si particulière à mes yeux. Que mon cœur ne pourrait jamais se calmer en sa présence.

Mais aussi j'avais traversé la peur de l'avoir perdu à jamais ce qui m'avait plongé dans un état de désespoir et de choque intense. Ces instants furent de loin les pires de ma vie.

Nous avons bien heureusement fini par gagner la guerre et Ryuga finit à l'hôpital tout comme nous qui étions blessés. Incapable de bouger je m'étais simplement promis d'attendre notre sortie pour ensuite aller le voir.

J'avais cru à une conversation avec l'intéressé qui n'eut en fin de compte jamais lieu… Il s'était enfuit de l'hôpital dès qu'il fut apte à marcher. Impassible, solitaire.

Ainsi j'en sortis aussi je me mis à l'attendre de nouveau, demeurant cependant toujours comme étant la cible prioritaire de mes moindres pensées.

La mélancolie s'empara alors de moi, tout doucement jusqu'à me consumer tout entier.

Je m'étais mis à déprimé, pensant sans relâche à Ryuga qui restait la seule personne apte à m'aider. Je m'étais fait beaucoup de mal, à moi et mon entourage. Mes amis les plus proches ne savaient plus quoi faire, la plupart restant simplement disponible si besoin. Les autres parfois même éparpillés à l'autre bout du globe s'étaient eux aussi très vite inquiétés. J'avais alors mentis, leur promettant à tous des paroles pleines d'hypocrisie. Ils ne m'avaient pas cru. Tous savaient que quelque chose clochait, moi le premier, mais ne mettant pas la main dessus je les avais tous rejeté, lâchement. Mes blessures brûlaient à vif et personne ne pouvait les penser.

J'étais pleinement conscient de la cause de mon mal-être. Mais la raison qui me poussait à me retrouver dans un tel état ? Peut-être le besoin de l'avoir près de moi, de bénéficier de sa protection, de sa surveillance, de son pardon ou bien…

 _« Son amour ? »_

Je me retourna vers la provenance de la voix.

Yu se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, habillé d'une combinaison grise aussi sombre que les propres vêtements que je portais. Je plissai les yeux, le détaillant malgré l'obscurité grouillante, écrasant le mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier me faisant face.

Il semblait être au bord de l'implosion, totalement démunit, dans un état lamentable.

J'étais si occupé à broyer du noir que je ne faisais presque plus attention à lui. C'était une personne qui valait chère à mes yeux et je n'avais jamais tolérer que quelqu'un qui lui fasse du mal demeure impuni.

Pourtant en y réfléchissant, je lui faisais du mal. J'étais d'ailleurs le seul à lui avoir causé tant de soucis.

D'un simple mouvement de main je lui fis mine de s'approcher. Il s'assit à côté de moi sur la commode et me fixa de ses grands yeux verts noyés d'innocence, les jambes remuantes. J'ébouriffai ses cheveux d'un geste habile espérant décrocher un sourire qui n'arriva pas.

Yu n'allait vraiment pas bien. J'en étais le seul et unique responsable, je devais l'aider, c'était le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal.

Je décidais alors de reporter mon attention sur la phrase qu'il avait dite, collant parfaitement à la suite de mes réflexions. D'un geste tendre je passai ma main sur son front tentant de le réconforter.

 _« Tu disais Yu ? »_ dis-je d'une voix douce et posée.

Je le vis baisser les yeux, enlacer ses doigts nerveusement et se pincer la lèvre, cherchant ses mots. Ce qu'il allait me dire était important. J'en avais la certitude.

 _« Je… Ryuga c'est lui qui te manque hein ? Tu es amoureux de lui ? »_

A ce moment tout s'arrêta autour de nous. Les cliquetis de l'horloge devinrent plus sourds, le bruit de la ville se fondit en un silence anarchique.

Dans son regard, je crus lire une multitude de sentiments.

Il était très sérieux, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Du haut de ses douze ans il avait résolu à lui seul l'énigme qui se tramait en moi depuis tant de semaines. Je me savais l'apprécier, en manquer. Mais en être amoureux, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Je n'avais pas même osé l'imaginer. Qu'est-ce qu'un blader aussi redouté, puissant, solide, impassible, déterminé, dur et coriace ferait de moi, un gamin frêle, effrayé par la vie et complètement banale qui plus est n'avait jamais tenter de lui parler en toute loyauté. La vision des sentiments qu'il devait avoir si elle existait devait être réellement minime. Je n'y croyais aucunement. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ne ressente quoi que ce soit envers moi.

Et à présent que je connaissais avec précision la raison de mon mal-être, je fus d'avantage malheureux qu'à l'accoutumé, ce qui n'échappa pas à Yu. Lui me comprenait mieux que quiconque.

 _« Tu ne devrais pas douter de ses sentiments. Il t'a aidé pour le pouvoir obscur, a pris ta place pour le championnat et a combattu Némésis tout seul uniquement pour toi. Il est fou de toi tu peux me faire confiance. Tu le sais ça hein ? Je te connais plus que quiconque. Allez fais-moi confiance je t'en prie ! »_

Il descendit de la commode et me tira par la main, toujours dans ce même état de désolation. Je baissai les yeux vers lui et inclina la tête, incertain. Après un long silence je lui répondis, désarmé.

 _« Comment tu peux en être sur ? »_

Yu posa sa main sur sa poitrine et agita l'autre vers moi.

 _« C'est évident ! L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas. Tu ne peux pas contrôler ça, et lui non plus. Tsuchan je t'en supplie. Vous deux je vous connais, j'ai vu que vos regards se cherchaient l'un l'autre lors du combat où bien même à l'hôpital. J'ai compris que toutes ces petites attentions de sa part te sont entièrement destinées ! Je ne suis pas dupe Tsubasa j'ai tout compris ! Il a beau jouer les gros durs il ne te résiste pas»_

Les larmes perlaient de ses joues pâles et rondes en similitude avec la pluie qui commençait à s'abattre sur la ville.

 _« Je sais que toi tu peux aller le voir toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre… Je t'en prie Tsubasa écoutes moi juste aujourd'hui ! »_

J'effaçais du revers de ma manche les larmes qui roulaient de ses joues et m'apprêta à répondre quand Eagle se précipita vers nous, paniqué, brisant soudainement notre discussion. Je suivis le battement de ses ailes affolé pointant vers l'extérieur et m'empressai de découvrir la raison qui poussait mon oiseau à agir avec tant d'agitation. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

En regardant par la fenêtre, je l'aperçu.

Le fondement de toutes mes craintes, l'origine de tous mes chagrins se dresser malgré l'orage battant à travers les nombreux faisceaux lumineux que je pouvais apercevoir en provenance de l'autre côté de la ville. C'était lui.

Je devais faire quelque chose, je devais partir le voire.

Je cru entendre le cri silencieux d'L-Drago et la voix chaude au combat de mon Ryuga retentir.

Il combattait, Ryuga était là. Il était près de moi.

Et en cet instant c'est tout ce qui importait.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
